This invention relates generally to the field of light diffraction patterns, such as holograms or diffraction gratings, and is specifically directed, although not restricted, to articles produced by a method of machine application of holograms to paper and other substrates.
The construction of so-called "surface relief" holograms have been described by a number of authors, including Bartolini et al., whose paper appeared in Applied Optics, Vol. 9, #10, in October 1970, pp. 2283-2290. This same paper describes methods of creating from photoresist holograms, nickel stamping dies which are subsequently used to emboss holograms into plastic sheet material. The methods of holography embossing, however, are not restricted as to technique, and one can use conventional embossing plates or rollers.